Sore Throat
frame|Sore Throat – Logo Sore Throat (dt.: Halsschmerzen) aus Huddersfield und Birmingham, England, waren von 1987 bis 1990 Meister des Grindcore in dessen ursprünglicher politischen Ausrichtung. Fock da System und Fock da Kommerz ! – das war die Devise. Sore Throat waren leider nur kurz aktiv, haben aber damals Rekorde für die meisten kurzen Lieder auf einem offiziellen Album aufgestellt. Ihre Wurzeln liegen im Crustcore. Billy Milano und D.R.I. waren ihnen damals bereits zu kommerziell. : → Siehe auch Napalm Death, Carcass, Electro Hippies, O.L.D. Sound anhören Erstmal etwas Sound, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden: *'War is Horrendous' – (1:24 min) - vom ersten Album *'Hang Norman Tebbit' – (1:00 min) - vom ersten Album *'Straight Head Narrow Mind' – (0:26 min) - von der ersten Mini-LP *'The Crossover (Is Over)' – (0:36 min) - vom ersten Album *'D.R.I. (Dead Rich Individuals)' – (0:26 min) - vom ersten Album, Kritik an D.R.I., die richtung Crossover gingen – das sei bereits Ausverkauf. *'Billy Milanos Head' – (0:15 min) - vom ersten Album, Kritik an Billy Milano von M.O.D.. Geschichte von Sore Throat Im Frühling 1987 hat der Sänger Rich "Militia" Walker Sore Throat gegründet. Der Schlagzeuger Nick Royles kam dazu, außerdem der Gitarrist Brian "Bri" Talbot und der Bassist Jon Pickering. Noch Ende 1987 kam das Mini-Album Death to Capitalist Hardcore heraus. Am Schlagzeug gab es einen Wechsel mit Paul „Hammy“ Halmshaw, der damals schon der Besitzer von Peaceville Records (seit 1987) war. Anfang? 1988 kam zunächst das Debütalbum Unhindered by Talent, allerdings auf Meantime Records. Das brachte einen Vertrag mit Earache Records, wo Mitte? 1988 das 2. Album Disgrace to the Corpse of Sid als Nr. 10 kam, mit rekordverdächtigen 99 Grindkrachern. Zu einer längeren Zusammenarbeit kam es aber nicht. War ihnen Earache etwa schon zu kommerziell ? 1988 oder 1989 (?) haben sie als Saw Throat das Album Inde$troy auf Manic Ears Records veröffentlicht. Hier scheint sich der Stil etwas geändert zu haben, er soll etwas doomiger sein und sogar Industrial-Einflüsse haben. Abschließend haben sie noch als Soar Throat die Single? Soar Throat veröffentlicht. thumb|200px|Sore Throat – Never Mind the Napalm... Here's Sore Throat Ende 1989 kam dann nur noch die Compilation Never Mind the Napalm... Here's Sore Throat, die das erste Mini-Album und die Soar Throat-Single zusammenfasste. 1990 löste sich Sore Throat auf. Die Alben von Sore Throat Yeah, Sore Throat waren gut dabei, uns Mettler mit unglaublich vielen Tracks pro Album zu beeindrucken. Auf dem ersten vollen Album waren 52/55? Lieder und auf dem zweiten 99. *1988 – Death to Capitalist Hardcore – 1. Mini-Album - 43 Tracks *1988 – Unhindered by Talent – 1. Album - 52 Tracks - schön groovig *1989 – Disgrace to the Corpse of Sid – 2. Album - 99 Tracks - mit Hall und Geräuschen *1989 – Indes$troy – 3. Album - als Saw Throat *1989 – Soar Throat – 2. Mini-Album - als Soar Throat *1989 – Never Mind the Napalm... – 3. Mini-Album - Kompilation mit 60 Tracks 1. Mini-Album – Death to Capitalist Hardcore Das erste Mini-Album Death to Capitalist Hardcore wurde am 03. März 1988? aufgenommen und kam im ... 1988? heraus. *Grindcore – 43? Tracks, 15:20? min – 00. ... 1988? bei Acid Rain Records. ... : 01 – Intro (Rapist Die) – 0:15 02 – War System – 0:52 03 – D.T.C.H.C – 0:21 1. Album – Unhindered by Talent Das Debütalbum Unhindered by Talent wurde am 11. und 12. September 1988 aufgenommen und kam im ... 1988 heraus. *Grindcore – 52 Tracks, 32:nn min – 00. ... 1988 bei Meantime Records. ... : 01 – Horrendous Cut-Throat System –– (full album) 02 – Straight Head (Narrow Mind) – 03 – Alchoholics Unanimous – ... 2. Album – Disgrace to the Corpse of Sid Das zweite Sore Throat-Album Disgrace to the Corpse of Sid wurde im Oktober 1988 aufgenommen und kam im ... 1989 heraus. *Grindcore – 101 Tracks, 43:nn min – 00. ... 1989 bei Earache Records. ... : 01 – Disgrace to the Corpse of Sid – 0:13 – (full album) 02 – Slam of Buttocks – 0:09 03 – Brasso Drinkers (Hell Raisers) – 0:22 ... 3. Album – Inde$troy Das dritte Album Inde$troy wurde im Februar und April 1989 als Saw Throat aufgenommen und kam im ... 1989 heraus. *Industrial Grindcore – nn Tracks, 41:nn min – 00. ... 1989 bei Manic Ears Records. ... : 01 – Inde$troy –– (full album) 02 – Inde$troy – Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Metalinjection – (english) - ergänzende Infos *Bandcamp - alle Alben zum anhören ? Kategorie:Grind